A Dream Come True
by greenbrony135
Summary: a young gun lover and survivalist is somehow transported to equestria. will he befriend the ponies or will he be their worst nightmare?
1. Chapter 1

As i sat there, practicing my combat techniques, my mind ran freely. on the outside i was strapping on my combat pants, which had pockets everywhere. in those pockets were, an extra pair of glasses with case, extra socks, ammo, sidearm ammo, some caffine, some protein, ipod with solar charger, small pocket notebook with pencils and pens (i do draw ponies, i might post them not sure.), two decks of cards, a pair of binoculars, and earbuds. on my belt was a Gerber survival kit, my SOG, gunny aproved, fasthawk, (got one for christmas :) ) my Colt M1911, and my vietnam M-16 bayonet. (picked it up at the gun and knife show at gibralter today.) on my chest i had a bulletproof vest, and my AR-15. a bulletproof helmet donned my head.

i went outside to walk though the forest and get used to the weight. my mom and grandparents were not home, so i was free to do what i wanted. as i walked, my mind was drawn to the familier animated ponies i delighted in watching. my mind took hold of thought and expanded it, transformed it, till i imagened i was there, walking beside them. i smiled, in pure bliss. i suddenly snapped back to reality . i paused. like most survivalists i was in complete control of my body. standing there arms splayed to my sides, i realized someone was watching me. (always trust your gut) i calmly looked around. _there. _i thought to myself. right in the corner of my eye, there was a bright, oval shaped light. not snapping on to it like a normal person would, i kept walking, keeping a air of cluelessness. the light followed.

i quickly turned around. the light was speeding towards me. _aw, crap. _i thought as i turned around and ran. i was only able to keep away for a second or two before it caught up. "AAAHHHH", i shouted as it passed through me.

i woke with a start. i was face up in the middle of a forest. i quickly snapped up and shouldered my rifle, looking around. after i made sure of no immediate threats, i began to explore. i stumbed upon a clearing in the forest. _looks empty. its getting dark so i should make camp._ i gathered some wood, and set them in two long lines next to me. i dug a pit in between them. i layed in the pit, checking it was big enough. then i set the fires a-blazing. i layed in the pit, nice and warm. as my mind drifted, sleep finally caught up to me.

THE NEXT MORNING

i woke up well rested. i looked up at the sun and determined that it was around noon. _well, its a good time as any to look for rescue. i better make a signal fire. _so i set to making a decent sized fire, and added big, dry leaves and sticks. white smoke followed. _seems good_, i thought to myself as i walked of to find a hiding place to wait.

my waiting was rewarded by the sound of leaves rustling unnaturally. i looked up from my ipod, and was meet with a strange vibe of something not normal. i pulled out my combat knife, and tomahawk, and sulked deeper into the bush. i peered out at a very strange sight. i had to physically hold myself back from shouting. there standin in the middle of the clearing looking questioningly at the fire was none other than the mane six. i silently cursed as i heard fluttershy say, " it looks like somepony was trying to get attention. oh my, i hope the pony's not hurt." then twilight sparkle pointed to my makeshift bed and said, "well it looks like a place they would come back to, so lets wait here."

if anything was looking at me at that moment, they would notice my skin becoming very, _very _pale. i slowly, calm-a-possible-ly walked back towards the dense forest behind me, then i stepped on a twig. as everypony in the clearing turned their heads, i got up and ran as fast as i could. since they were very startled, it took them a minute to give chase. i was already to far ahead. as i turned into a bush and watched them run by, i thought to my self, _well, that was unexpected. _i shakingly got up and began to walk to were they came from.

as i walked farther away from the clearing, i began to notice a path in the dirt. i silently cursed myself for sleeping so close to it. i glanced off to the distance to see a bright ponyville. i walked to the edge of the forest, which took me till dark, and spyed upon the town. _looks like they are all asleep. _i set up camp far away from the path, and fell asleep. no fires this time.

a loud rustling next to me woke me with a start. i silently pulled out my combat knife , and tomahawk, not wanting to use guns because of the noise. i stared at a glowing set of beastly eyes. _must be a lone timberwolf. _i thought to myself. as i prepped my body for a fight, the timberwolf lunged at me. he was met with a knife to the chest and a tomahawk to the skull. he died instanly. i threw the body off me with a grunt and heard a small gasp. i looked up to see a very startled and wide-eyed fluttershy. i stood there and she slowly backed away, glancing between me and the dead timberwolf, muttering "oh my" to herself the entire way. then she turned around and ran.

still shell-shocked from the encounter with the pony and timberwolf, i sat there and let the adreniline wear off. then i suddenly snapped-to and started running into the forest, muttering "crap" to myself the entire way. i then stopped after i put a good distance between me and the encounter area. i looked around and spotted a lone hill. i went to it. when i got there, i pulled out my binoculars and looked around. i could see ponyville in the distance, but the light was slowly fading. i suddenly felt a yawn push its way up. i then made camp, and fell asleep to thoughts of how i would reveal myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for no updates, ive been busy. my schedule at eppler got raped and reformed. mr. hodge also makes us practice way to much. Anyway on to the story. **

I awoke to a slightly cloudy, peaceful sky, and the sound of padded hoofsteps (hoofclops?)((hehe dirty)) nearby. i quickly jumped up and saw two ponies, one stallion, one mare, talking to themselves and approaching me. they were obviously oblivious to my presence, and i made sure to keep it that way. i quickly ran off into the forest, knocking the mare up... sorry, over as i flew by. they were momentarily stunned and did not see a clear image of me. as i hid behind a tree, i heard laughing. very unexpected to me i looked back and saw them laughing at each other lovingly.

I turned around and kept running, a new, strange, empty space in my heart. i began to notice the trees of the forest thinning out , so i slowed my running. as i walked through the forest, i suddenly felt a dark looming presence behind me. _'sigh' this day just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?_ I slowly turned around, and saw a trio of timberwolves (a wild timbtrio has appeared!) slowly stalking behind me. i reacted very quickly, letting my body take control, and shoudered my rifle. BANG. BANG. BANG. there was now extremity shaped logs (dirty) scattered across the ground.

_Well, That was eas- well, that was unexpected. _i thought as the broken down timberwolves began to merge together and form a t-rex type timberwolf. i stood my ground, reloading my rifle and taking aim. he then had the audacity to roar at me. roar! really! i replied with one of my favorite phrases. speaking silently but clearly i spoke, "Yippie Kai Yae, Mutherfucker", and unloaded into his head (CAN I GET A BOOM HEADSHOT) and center mass. he responded by EXPLODING 'ahem' sorry, shattering into A MILLION TINY BI- sorry, pieces. i then settled to burn all the pieces just to be safe. it finally hit me- i just shot my gun many, MANY times. there were most likely a very energetic twilight on her way here as i think. _welp i better start running. _i tried to run but found that i couldn't. "hey what gives?" i asked no one in particular.

i looked down to see a lavender colored aura surrounding my legs. i then also saw it covering my arms. _oh shit _i thought to my self. i quickly snapped up to see a stern faced twilight staring at me. "don't move!" she shouted at my face. i put on a face like a dumb animal. (not a poodle, they are one of the worlds smartest breeds you know- allstate commercial. ) and stood there. "what are you, and where did you come from!" she asked me. silence was the reply. "i know you can talk, i just heard you." again, silence. "alright then, the princesses are on their way." she calmly said with a slight smirk.

my body went pale. my mind went crazy with thoughts of what the princess would do. (cough cough molestia cough cough) my mind came back into realization and knew she would be fair and somewhat kind. _kind as she could be with me hiding in the forest and all... _her smirk slowly faded as she realized i didn't react. on the outside at least. on the inside, i remained a calm attitude about my current situation though. after all it was ( cheesy mode activated) a dream come true (cheesy mode deactivated) as we stood there, locked in mental combat, the forest silently moving around us. it was then broke with a soft, musical voice softly singing

**( american pie by Don McLean)**

" A long long time ago, i can still remember how that music used to make me smile"

"And i knew if i had my chance, that i could make those people dance and maybe they'd be happy for a while"

"But february made me shiver, with every paper i'd deliver, bad news on the doorstep, i couldn't take one more step"

"I can't remember if i cried, when i read about his widowed bride, something touched me deep inside, the day, the music, died"

"so bye bye miss american pie, drove my chevy to the levy but levy was dry, them good old boys were drinking whiskey and rye, singing this will be the day that i die, this will be the day that i die"

(just look up the rest)

in her stupor, her magic failed her, and i ran though the forest with her staring, mouth wide open, at me. i couldn't help but giggle (yes giggle) at the fact that i stunned twilight with music. ( it's super effective!)

**perspective change- twilight sparkle**

_What just happened? _ i thought as i stood there, dumbfounded at the creatures change from a dumb animal to a beautifully gifted artist of music. _i hope the princess will be able to sort this out, and also track that creature down. _i then began to make my way out of the forest, and back to ponyville. as i emerged out of the forest, near fluttershy's cottage, i noticed that it was beginning to get dark. i walked silently up to the door and knocked very quietly, and was rewarded with a loud "EEEP" from inside. then a few seconds later, a very startled fluttershy answering the door. "oh. i'm sorry twilight i didn't expect you so late. did you find out what those loud noises were?" she asked in her quiet, adorable voice. "yes actually. it was a large, bipedal, what looked to be mammal, with alot of weird gear." i stated. "oh my goodness! i saw the same creature... kill a lone timberwolf..." she said and then started silently sobbing. "he was poor and defenceless!" she stated. "i am afraid that he killed three more. thats what those bangs were." i said silently.

"oh my," she said, starting to get up, "it's getting late. would you like to spend the night over here? It could be like a slumber party?" she quietly assed- sorry asked. "yes yes yes!" i shouted, scaring her. "hehe sorry i kiiinda like slumber parties..."

**well i have to get up in 3 hours, so i should proooooobaly get some sleep. Ponies forever- Cross**


End file.
